Tenshi/SAOF Arena
Tenshi is a playable character in SAOF Arena. Her voices are from Shiranui from Kancolle. Background Tenshi was sent to investigate the disappearance of her two team members, and found a portal leading into Paradox's world. She jumped in without a second thought. Unlock Requirements ??? Playstyle Tenshi is slower compared to a lot of other characters, but she makes up for it in skill and damage. Her maxed out Luck stat provides several bonuses, and is an extremely helpful character for grinding and bosses. Using her enhanced dual pistols, the Springfield XDL Mk. V's, she deals high damage with every shot and has a very good chance of getting critical hits. Her Restrainment move prevents enemies from doing anything, which works especially well against bosses. Unlike other characters created by Nanashi, Tenshi does not possess a character system. It is best to place Tenshi in the back or the middle, as her attacks are best at range and she does not possess high defense. Stats Movelist Base Rank *(General) Double Shot: Tenshi fires both of her guns once. *(General) Evade: Highly increases evasion rate for the next turn. *(General) High Jump Kick: Tenshi jumps high and kicks the enemy. 30% chance of causing Stun. Rank 2: Enforcer *(General) Restrainment: Use handcuffs to apprehend an enemy for three of its turns. Affected enemies cannot perform any actions while restrained. *(General) Slicing Blade: Unsheaths the blade to make a critical hit strike. Rank 3: Covert Hitman *(Special) Wild Shot: Tenshi fires a special bullet that splits into several homing bullets. AOE Skill. *(Special) Storm Shot: Fires a special bullet that pierces through an enemy then turns around and hits the same enemy again, multiple times. Each hit has a 10% chance to critically hit. *(General) Multiple Shot: Tenshi fires the guns four times. Replaces Double Shot. *(General) Piercing Blade: Unsheaths the blade to make a critical hit strike that ignores defense. Replaces Slicing Blade. Rank 4: Secret Assassin *(Special) Despair Zone: Tenshi throws a boundary field at her enemies' feet, which damages enemies caught in it over time and reducing their attack and defense. AOE Skill. *(General) Bullet Blitz: Shoots rapidly. Can select up to three targets. Damage on each is lessened depending on number of targets. Replaces Multiple Shot. *(Special) Panzer Bullet: Tenshi charges for one turn, then fire a piercing bullet that ignores defense and does double damage. *(General) Crimson Blade: Unsheaths the blade to make a critical hit strike that ignores defense and causes bleed. Replaces Piercing Blade. Rank 5: Clandestine Executioner *(General) Death Anthem: Tenshi unleashes a flurry of slashes with her sword. Each hit has a 10% chance to critically hit. *(Special) Multi Execution: Charge for one turn, then shoot up to three bullets that are guaranteed to critically hit, ignore defense and deal 1.5x damage. Can select up to three targets. *(Special) ??? *(General) Over Strike: Fires off bullets in rapid succession. Can select up to five targets. Can select the same target up to five times for 5x the damage. Replaces Bullet Blitz. *(Final) Heaven's Fall: Tenshi calls down an orbital bombardment. All hits ignore defense. AOE Skill. *(Final) ??? Battle Quotes "Roger." (When selected in Character Select) "Understood." (When selected in Character Select) "Standby for execution." (Intro) "Engaging target."(Intro) "This is the end!" (Intro for difficult boss fight) "What a pain…" (When using Wild Shot, Storm Shot, or Multiple Shot) "There." (When using Despair Zone) "It's done." (When using Crimson Blade) "You're done for." (When using Death Anthem) "I won't let you run." (When using Multi Execution) "It's over, isn't it?" (When using Over Strike) "Tch. Still not finished…" (When less than 50% health) "I will definitely kill you." (When less than 50% health) "It's all over. Heaven's Fall!" (When using Heaven's Fall) "Now die." (When using Heaven's Fall) "N-No way…" (Defeat) "You can't…I'm still…here…" (Defeat) "Objective complete." (Victory) "So, should we go home?" (Victory) Alternate Outfits *Vocaloid: Tenshi dressed as Hatsune Miku V3. *Absolution - Tenshi: ??? *Halloween: Tenshi dressed as a ringmaster. Category:SAOF Arena Character